Darth Ipedia
Darth Ipedia was a Sith Underlord known for dedicating his entire life to studying, collecting, and organizing arcane bits of useless information. No one ever had the heart to tell him his sources weren't terribly trustworthy, except at the moment of his death at the hands of Darth Awesome. When he realized that all of his knowledge was complete lies, and that his life's work had been the greatest fallacy since Crystal Pepsi, he is said to have remarked, "Meh." It is known that before his discovery of the Great Sithionary (the ultimate compendium of all things SITH, cool and FAAABOOO!), he was a promising student of Galactic Literature and Computer Technology at the Uberuniversitet Of Coruscant. His passion, as it was stated earlier, was collecting useless bits of info... Historians aren't entirely sure about this, but the future darksider may have over time developed something akin to "Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder" in this regard. Ipedia was eventually discovered (by one of the 582,797,754 Coruscanti Jax Pavans, a Jedi Master, by the way...) to have a strong connection to the mystical Schwartz, a unique kind of Force-sensitivity, and was taken to the Jedi Temple for instruction. The proximity of the Great Library and database only increased his already formidable hobby of information collection. One dark and stormy night he went to the Library and spent several hours there studying various holobooks. But unfortunately, just like the Moria Dwarves in an alternate Universe, he delved too greedily and too deep... He delved into restricted volumes which contained dangerous dark side and Lower Side of the Schwartz knowledge (FYI: every Schwartz has two sides...). At daybreak, Ipedia laughed hysterically and proclaimed himself Dark Underlord of the Sith Darth Ipedia (!), fled the Temple with his precious findings (whispering under his breath: "My, my own... Myyyy...prrreeciiiooouuss...") and raided all the supermarkets on Coruscant, stealing every single box of crackers in search for the ancient silver Schwartz Ring, said to possess incredible power. The outcome of the Darth's quest for this ring remains unknown. During the years that followed, the datapad Sith Lord toured the entire Galaxy, recruiting to his cause many sentient beings with interests akin to his own. This reclusive, shadowy group of knowledge-seekers steadily grew in number, and eventually took the name of its founder - The Darthipedians... Not many knew of Darth Ipedia's true identity for some time until he revealed himself during a great purge. Even though his status as a Sith Underlord traditionally would prevent him from taking on an apprentice, it was said that he acquired one nonetheless by alternate methods, in the form of a holocron. Thousands of years later, Darth Jawa, while under the tutelage of Big Bird, came across the holocron and learned of Ipedia's darkest techniques. Jawa would later train his own apprentice Darth Elmo with some of these techniques. Darth Ipedia was also known to have tried to destroy all online encyclopedias but was stopped by a mysterious unknown force. Trivia *It is thought that Jax Pavan 11,913 once interviewed Darth Ipedia where he mentioned An extremely long title created by someone who had nothing better to do with his time than make this and he suggests that you read the article to find out what this has to do with Star Wars but as we now near the memory limit for titles this must end now!. Category:Losers Category:Males Category:Sith Underlords